


Baby

by chlouais



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sara/Leonie if you squint, but also like it's rated T so, i can only think of good tags when i'm not tagging my own work im so sorry, there is no god damn angst in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlouais/pseuds/chlouais
Summary: My take on the first time David calls Matteo “baby”





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> adjdslkdfk I cannot fucking believe that 1. I wrote fanfic and 2. it’s for druck???? not even skamfr??? who am I
> 
> This has been posted on Tumblr for a while now, but my friends peer pressured me into getting an ao3 and I figure putting this lil fic on my account is a good first step.
> 
> Remember when I was primarily a skamfr blog and was surprised to be writing fics for druck???? We've come a long way since then. :)
> 
> Anyway rated T for a lil steaminess, I love these boys and I love their love

If Matteo was being honest, he didn’t really _like_ parties. They were loud, and messy, and a setting in which he was previously expected to hook up with girls. Which, okay, that last thing was probably why parties used to be hell for him. But even now, a couple months into dating David, parties still aren’t really his thing. Against all odds, David blooms at parties. He drops his broody cool persona. A beer or so in he smiles more, dances with everyone in the pulsing lights, throws eyes at Matteo where he slouches at the side of the room, like the true wallflower he is. He’s happy to see David having such a great time (and he’s definitely a fan of exchanging heated eye contact across the room—that never gets old). But he’d honestly rather lay in bed with David and watch stupid Youtube videos. David laughed when Matteo told him this, a couple weeks back.

“That’s because you’re fucking lazy,” David had said, grinning. Matteo had shoved him but was still smiling. When wasn’t he smiling around David?

So Matteo had reluctantly agreed to go to this party, because he knew David would have a fucking blast as usual. And Matteo was going to try to do the same by getting high as a fucking kite with the boys.

He wandered into the kitchen, still holding the joint he and the boys had been sharing when they told him to go get beer. They had yelled at him to bring it back, but he’d flipped them off and kept walking. If he had to go get the beer and leave the comfortable spot along the wall he had been melting into, then he certainly deserved to take the joint with him. It was not the first joint the boys had shared that night, so they could manage a couple minutes without it.

The kitchen was less crowded than the main room, but not by much. Matteo squeezed his way to the fridge. His body felt light and heavy.

“Matteo!” Matteo turned to see Sara tipping towards him from where she had been leaning next to the sink. Her feet seemed delayed compared to her upper body, and she half-stepped-half-fell over to Matteo, catching herself on his shoulders. She pressed a kiss to his cheek while laughing.

“Hey, Sara,” Matteo smiled, wrapping one arm around her to brace her.

“Matteo-Matteo!” Sara sang, “Do you want a beer? You look sober!”

Matteo noticed Leonie still leaning by the sink, rolling her eyes. Leonie was _definitely_ sober, Matteo thought. No one could be drunk, high, or crossed and still look that unhappy. Or maybe they could, Matteo mused. Sara had been a godsend when he came out. Leonie, on the other hand, was apparently still harboring some resentment on Sara’s behalf.

“Let me get you a beer,” Sara chattered on, leaning dangerously far over to grab an unopened bottle on the counter. She laughed again. “I can open this without a, uhhhh—“ Sara made a lever gesture with her hand, eyes sparkling. Matteo’s brain paused for one beat, two.

“A bottle opener?”

“_Yes_!” Sara beamed. She hinged the bottle’s top on the lip of the counter and slammed her fist down on it.

“OKAY,” Leonie interrupted before Sara could try again, “I’ve got that for you.” Leonie popped the cap off with a bottle opener and handed it to Matteo. Where had that bottle opener come from?

“Thanks,” he managed, passing Sara over to Leonie and leaning back against the counter. He took a pull from the beer. Probably terrible, but he was too high to really care. He remembered the joint in his other hand. Damn. It had gone out. He set the beer on the counter behind him and fished the lighter out of his pocket, relighting the joint and taking a drag. He held it in the direction of Leonie and Sara, an offering.

Sara beamed and took it from him, but Leonie plucked it out of her hand and took a drag. Sara pouted but the look on her face melted into a dopey smile when Leonie gave her a small smile of her own. Matteo picked up his beer and swallowed some down. He was definitely smiling like an idiot at Sara and Leonie, but what was he supposed to do? Fuck, he was happy. The people he cared about were happy, and he wasn’t lying or hiding anymore. He had a fucking boyfriend.

As if he had been sent by God Himself, David breezed into the kitchen at that moment. Matteo felt his mouth go slack. Fucking hell, David looked devastatingly good. His face was flushed and his skin shone with perspiration from dancing. His hair was more unruly than normal, looking like David had raked his hand through it at least a couple times. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_, thought Matteo. He wanted to lick David’s neck and taste the sweat there, wanted to push his hands through David’s hair and _pull_. He was fucking gone for this boy.

“Hey, there you are,” David said, beaming. Matteo felt his insides melt. As hot as David was, David’s smile _always_ toggled the “love-struck” switch inside Matteo. His smile was fucking cute, okay? The boys had made fun of his “heart eyes” on many occasions, but Matteo didn’t give a shit.

“The boys sent me to look for you. They said they sent you for beer but that you probably forgot since you’re fucking baked,” David said as he walked over, smirking. He eyed Matteo up and down, one eyebrow raised. Matteo’s body felt like it was on fire and he felt his heart rate pick up. Unintentionally, he reached out toward David, who stepped into his space and slid his hands to Matteo’s waist.

“Hi,” David said, softer, still smirking, when Matteo just continued to stare.

“Hi,” Matteo breathed out. David’s eyes were dark, and sparkling, and Matteo could not make any fucking sense of the world while he was staring into them. This gorgeous boy was his boyfriend? What the fuck?

“You’re crossed, aren’t you?” David asked while chuckling. Matteo blinked.

“No? Or… maybe?” Matteo pulled David closer so they were pressed chest to chest, Matteo still leaning back against the counter. David plucked the beer from his hand and placed it on the counter behind him. Matteo took the opportunity to smooth his hands up David’s chest, up over his shoulders, letting his arms hang loosely around David’s neck.

David was warm against him, almost too hot from dancing and drinking. Matteo dipped his head forward and rubbed his nose along David’s, foreheads touching, and then moved to nuzzle against David’s cheek. David let out a shaky exhale.

“Fuck, you get so cute when you’re crossed.”

“‘M not _cute_,” Matteo mumbled, tracing his nose along David’s jaw. “And ‘m probably not crossed.”

“Yeah, whatever,” David breathed. His hands slid up from Matteo’s waist to hold him around his ribs. David’s hands kept sliding around to his back and then returning to their original position, pulling Matteo into him with each pass.

Matteo closed his eyes and pressed his nose into David’s neck and inhaled. He pressed his mouth to the skin there, lingering. One of David’s hands made its way up to Matteo’s hair, raking up the back of it, pulling gently. Matteo abruptly remembered his desire to lick David’s neck and grinned. He licked a stripe up David’s neck from the juncture with his shoulder to the spot behind his ear, exhaling into his ear. David’s hand tightened in his hair and he let out a harsh breath through his nose. Matteo licked beneath his ear again, pressed an open mouthed kiss to his neck, lightly scraping his teeth and just barely sucking.

“Matteo,” David said with a hint of warning in his voice. Matteo hummed as he took David’s earlobe into his mouth. David jerked on his hair, bringing Matteo back so they could look at each other. Matteo whined and leaned back enough to see that David’s eyes were closed, his brow furrowed. David opened his eyes and Matteo felt his world snap into focus on David’s face. His pupils were blown wide, eyes dark; his lips were parted and there was a different flush on his cheeks than before.

Matteo tried to reel him in again, but David put a hand on his chest. David’s eyelids lowered, and _oh fuck_, if those weren’t bedroom eyes Matteo didn’t know what would be. With the hand on Matteo’s chest controlling the motion, pinning Matteo in place, David slowly leaned in and pressed a kiss near the hinge of his jaw.

“Baby,” David breathed into his ear. Matteo felt his knees buckle. “Maybe we should save this for home.”

“What?” Matteo asked. He wasn’t even sure what he was asking about, but his head was spinning. He was intoxicated but it was because of David more than anything else. David had never called him baby before. Fuck, they needed to leave before things got embarrassing for Matteo. He wasn’t sure he could get it up since he was so fucked up, but at this rate he was pretty sure it would happen.

David was looking at him with those bedroom eyes again, and Matteo had to close his eyes for a minute, tipping his head back slightly and inhaling deeply to gather himself. He almost jumped when he felt David press an open-mouthed kiss to his throat, and _fuck_. _FUCK_.

“Come on, baby,” David whispered again, this time pulling Matteo more forcefully out of his leaning position. Matteo swayed on his feet.

“You’re going to have to stop that,” Matteo finally said, and _wow his voice was rough_. David, that fucking prick, lifted a fucking perfect brow at him.

“Stop what?”

“Calling me baby,” Matteo groaned. David flashed him a smile.

“I agree to hold off until we get home.”

Matteo’s mouth quirked into a smile, too. “_Deal_.”


End file.
